Virtual computing environments may generate high input/output (I/O) overhead. Caching services may be used to reduce I/O overhead, increase virtual machine (VM) density, and improve system performance. Typically, caching services are configured on a per-VM and/or per-volume basis. As such, virtual computing environments that have a dynamic storage topology may require significant administrative overhead.